criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
A First of Murder
A First of Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the introductory case of the series. It is the first case set in the Boat Lake district of Societeit Plot The new partner of Anne Holmes the new chief of Armand Blaton the new coroner of Veronica Fontaine thorough understanding the murder weapon of Poisoning the victim's name Max Rutherford the new lab chief of Archie Goodwin the new archivist Cynthia Georges the new weapon expert of Lynn Westwood the new suspect of Randy Cannon the killer of Gloria Witch the new judge of Judge Olivia Lane too me know what happened to the baby so sad get's daughter Summary Victim *'Max Rutherford' (found poisoned on the docks) Murder Weapon *'Arsenic' Killer *'Gloria Witch' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a left handed. *The suspect knows how to shoot. *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a left handed. *The suspect knows how to shoot. *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a left handed. *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a left handed. *The suspect knows how to shoot. *The suspect drinks Mazundan coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a left handed. *The suspect reads knows how to shoot. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. Killer's Profile *The killer is a left handed. *The killer knows how to shoot. *The killer drinks Mazundan coffee. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ship Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Broken Object; New Suspect: Dana Rutherford) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Backpack of names) * Analyse Backpack of names. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Laura Cooper) * Examine Broken Object. (Result; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Home) * Ask Dana Rutherford about his brother's murder. (Prerequisite: Ship Docks investigated; Victim identified: Max Rutherford; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) * Ask Laura about the victim. (Prerequisite: Backpack of names analysed) * Investigate Victim's Home. (Prerequisite: Dana's interrogated; Clue: Broken safe) * Investigate Police Office. (Prerequisite: Broken Object fixed; Clue: Airship Badge) * Examine Airship Badge. (Result: Airship Numbers) * Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Text messages) * Analyse police numbers (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jonathan Greens) * Analyse Text messages (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a left handed) * Analyse Victim's body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to shoot, The killer drinks Mazundan coffee) * Ask Jonathan Greens about his airship (Prerequisite: Airship numbers analysed) * Go to Chapter 2 (3 Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Driveway (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Doctor card) * Investigate Police Office desk (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded note pad, Red Shirt, Bloody Flashlight, Broken pin) * Examine Doctor card (Result; New Suspect: Gloria Witch) * Talk to Gloria Witch about the card (Prerequisite: Doctor Card Examined; Profile Updated: Gloria is a left handed, Knows How to Shoot and Drinks Mazundan coffee) * Examine faded note pad (Result: Drawing) * Analyse drawing (06:00:00) * Examine Red Shirt (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Examine Bloody posioning (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Posioning; Attribute: The killer has black hair) * Examine Broken pin (Result: Airship Badge) * Talk to Laura Cooper about the badge (Prerequisite: Broken Pin Examined; Profile Updated: Drinks Mazundan coffee) * Talk to Jonathan Greens about the fingerprints (Prerequisite: Fingerprints Analysed; Profile Updated: Jonathan Is A Left Handed, Knows How to Shoot and drinks Mazundan coffee) * Talk to Dana Rutherford about the drawing (Prerequisite: Drawing analysed; Profile Updated: Dana Is A Left Handed and knows how to shoot) * Investigate Ship (Clues: Ripped Shirt, Victim's Watch) * Examine ripped Shirt (Prerequisite: Investigate Waffle Roll; Result: Angry message) * Examine Victim's Watch (Prerequisite: Investigate Waffle Roll; Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) * Asked Gloria Witch about the angry message (Prerequisite: Examined ripped leaflet) * Take care of the Killer now! * Go to The New Beginning (1/6) (No stars) The New Beginning (1/6) * Ask Dana how she's doing (Available after unlocking The New Beginning) * Investigate Victim's home (Prerequisite: Dana's Interrogated; Clue: Dana's phone) * Examine Dana's phone (Result: Information) * Analyse Information (09:00:00) * Give Dana Rutherford back her phone (Prerequisite: Information analysed; Reward: Burger) * Question Laura Cooper about him being in the police Office (Available after unlocking The New Beginning; Reward: Societeit Airship Squad Badge ''') * Investigate Dinner (Prerequisite: Laura's Interrogated; Clue: Broken safe) * Examine broken safe (Result: Fixed Safe) * Examine Phone (Result: Phone numbers) * Analyse Phone numbers (06:00:00) * Question Jonathan Greens about the phone numbers (Prerequisite: Phone Number Analysed) * Investigate Ship (Prerequisite: Charlie Interrogated; Clues: Locked suitcase) * Examine Suitcase (Result: Open suitcase) * Examine Open Suitcase (Result: Danger) * Analyse Danger (03:00:00) * Asked Jonathan Greens to keep a eye out (Prerequisite: Danger analysed; Reward: '''20,000 coins) * Move onto the next case (4 stars) Trivia * This case is named after the longest night of the year and also a word play on "1900 New York" * This is one of the cases containing CAAE (Chicago, Area, American, Express) suspects. * This is also one of the cases to contain a CAAE (Chicago, Area, American, Express) Victim. * This is the only case in Societeit to contain 4 suspects. * Laura Cooper is based on the writer of this case (Keira Vasquez) * This is the only case where you use more then one star to get to the next case. * This case was edited after the case was released to make it somewhat better. Navigation Category:Boat Lake Category:Cases of Societeit